


Please Don't Ever Become A Stranger

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, Nostalgia, Studying, long distance (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: It's lonely in the room without Simon. (deleted scene in between the end and the epilogue when Baz goes back to Watford)





	Please Don't Ever Become A Stranger

Baz hates being at Watford without him, the room is too cold and empty without Simon arguing with him for this or that, but they like this better than fighting. Simon's sleeping on Bunce's couch and going flat hunting with her, Baz does his homework. He only has a semester left without Simon, then three long years of university together (Aleister Crowley, Baz was living a charmed life). So for now, he waits. Baz has done his best the past few months to go out with Bunce and Simon on the weekends, but damn, exams are harder than he remembered. Maybe it's missing half of first semester, maybe its missing so much school to help his boyfriend save the world. Maybe it's because he has less than two and a half weeks before he graduates, a few weeks after that, he moves out, and then uni. Life is moving so fast around him, but studying is moving so slowly. 

 

He gets up from his desk, stretching slowly. Baz wanders over to the dust coated side of the room, Simon's side. While his boyfriend swears he cleared the room before he left, Baz knows full well Simon left something behind. Curiously, he opens a desk drawer, gently smoothing out the wrinkles of a crumpled sheet of paper. Cauldron, Simon's handwriting is a disaster, but he is able to make out a list of places around the school, the Catacombs, the Wavering Wood. the ramparts, et cetera. at the bottom, Simon underlined three times, "Fucking numpties????". Baz can't help but laugh, taking a photo to text Simon. 

 

Me (8:15 pm): Quite the detective, are we?

Snow (8:17 pm): omg stop

Snow (8:17 pm): where tf did u even find that????

Me (8:18 pm): SOMEBODY didn't clean out their drawers as well as they said they did.

Snow (8:19 pm): stopppppp go study

Me (8:20 pm): Love you x. Never letting this go, by the way.

Snow (8:21 pm): im sure u won't


End file.
